Rianni Siva
Rianni Siva is an echani Jedi Knight. She took part in the Convocation on Dieron, and opted to stay within the Unknown Regions after its conclusion. She remained with the Tak at first, before visiting the Kartanin Dominion and the Temple of the Voice. At the moment, she is trying to preserve the fragile peace between the Dominion and the Leeran Alliance, serving as a neutral mediator. =History= Rianni was born to an Echani couple less than a year after Order 66. Though her grandfather had been an accomplished Jedi, both of her parents had no force powers of their own. Despite this, they had to avoid the hunters of Darth Vader. Eventually, they quietly disappeared on Rattatak, working as combat trainers for one of the many arenas. Eventually, they were hired as private instructors for a upper class family. Rianni herself had been raised like all Echani - her combat training had begun the moment she could walk. Early on, her extreme reflexes showed - or what less Jedi-influenced beings would have thought to be reflexes. Eventually, her parents came to realize that their daughter had inherited the force affinity of her grandfather. Despite this, they didn't mention it - merely continued her normal combat training, and Rianni never thought there was more to it. Leaving Rattatak When the Battle of Yavin showed the growing successes of the Rebel Alliance, and Rianni turned eighteen years old, the family decided to leave Rattatak - and to give Rianni a future beyond a backwater gladiator world. They turned towards the Outer Rim, still, carefully avoiding Vaders bloodhounds that were now focused on Skywalker anyway. But it wasn't enough. Barely away, they passed through Bakura right at the time of the imperial invasion. In a random act of violence by imperial troops, Riannis mother got caught in the crossfire. A cheap, worthless death, neither aimed at her nor serving any kind of purpouse. The Alliance It was that shocking event which caused Rianni to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She argued vehemently with her father, but remained stubborn - and her father, unwilling to let go of his daughter, finally conceded and followed her into the Rebels fold. He became a hand to hand instructor, while Rianni herself took onto a significantly more active calling - she was accepted into the Alliance Special Forces. She was assigned to the 3rd Regiment; specialised in urban combat. During the following years, she participated in multiple engagements against the Empire, both in commando operations and more conventional ground battles. A New Jedi Order After the Battle of Endor, and thus the fall of the Sith, more and more survivors of Order 66 began to surface, and their descendants. One of these emerging Jedi was Adam Sage - and he revealed her force sensivity to her, offering her new alternatives. She resigned her commission, and joined him in his quest to rebuild the Jedi Order, alongside the efforts of Luke Skywalker and others. She stayed at many places for training - but never for long. Over a decade has she travelled the galaxy, searching out new potential Jedi, and leading them to one of the Order's temples. On occasion, she has also been given diplomatic assignments; especially when more warlike species were involved - her Echani background qualifying her for such things more than most. The Unknown Regions One such assignment brought her to the Convocation on Dieron, representing the Jedi and their weapon training. After its conclusion, she has opted to remain with the Tak to deepen their relations for about half a year before travelling to Kartan, visiting the Temple of the Voice. At the Voica's request, she has taken the role of mediator between the Kartanin Dominion and the Leeran Alliance. Category:EchaniCategory:Jedi Order CharactersCategory:Darkheyr